The present invention relates to a novel stable formulation for an acid labile benzimidazole, and methods of preparation and administration thereof, and in particular, for a stable formulation of a benzimidazole which is suitable for oral administration.
Omeprazole, Pantoprazole, Lansoprazole and other derivatives of benzimidazole, which are active proton pump inhibitors and used conventionally for decreasing gastric secretion are known to be susceptible to degradation and transformation in acid media. Omeprazole, 5-methoxy-2(((4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methyl)sulfinyl)-1H-benzimidazole, is disclosed and described in European Patent No. 5129 and European Patent No. 124495, as well as in numerous other patents and published patent applications.
The susceptibility of these active proton pump inhibitor substances to degradation and transformation in acid media increases the difficulty of preparing a pharmaceutical form designed for oral administration. If the active substance comes into contact with the stomach content, which is a highly acidic medium, these chemical substances become degraded. Thus, these benzimidazole derivatives should be protected both during storage and during their passage through the acidic environment of the stomach.
The stability of Omeprazole has been extensively studied (see for example A. Pilbrant and C. Cederberg, Scan. J. Gastroenterol., 20: 113-120, 1985). Omeprazole degrades with a half-life of less than 10 minutes in an environment with pH values below 4.0. At pH 6.5, the half life of Omeprazole is 18 hours and at pH 11 about 300 days. Therefore, the environment of Omeprazole should be kept at a sufficiently high pH value in order to maintain the stability of the compound, in a formulation which is suitable as a product for oral administration, for example by locating Omeprazole within a core which also contains alkaline constituents. This leads to an alkaline reaction aimed at improving stability of the active substance during manufacture thereof and during storage of the pharmaceutical formulation.
In addition, such a formulation must protect Omeprazole from the acidic environment of the stomach, since if Omeprazole is given orally without any protective coating, it will degrade in the acid environment of the stomach. European Patent No. 237,200 discloses one solution, which is to directly coat the solid core containing Omeprazole, or another benzimidazole derivative, with an enteric coating layer.
However, this apparent solution to the instability of Omeprazole caused further complications, in that the alkaline core containing Omeprazole was found to react with the enteric coating, thereby causing the enteric coating to degrade. A solution to these further complications is disclosed in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,189,698, in which Omeprazole is contained within a solid active core, which is coated first with a subcoating layer and then with an enteric coating layer. The enteric coating layer protects the Omeprazole during the passage through the stomach, while the subcoating layer protects the enteric coating layer from reacting negatively with the alkaline core containing Omeprazole.
The background art describes other attempts to provide formulations which are suitable for oral administration of acid-labile substances. For example, PCT Application No. WO 97/12581 discloses a composition adapted for oral administration containing Omeprazole which specifically does not include alkaline-reacting compounds. Instead, the composition features a core composed of a nuclei and Omeprazole compressed together, an intermediate layer and an enteric layer.
European Patent Application No. 519,144 discloses a formulation for Omeprazole, which features a neutral (sugar) core. Omeprazole is sprayed onto the sugar core, after which an intermediate coating layer and an enteric coating layer are sprayed onto the core.
PCT Application No. WO 98/00114 discloses a modification to other background art formulations for Omeprazole, in which the intermediate subcoating layer is partially neutralized with an alkaline compound. However, this modified formulation still features the subcoating layer, which is a disadvantage in that it complicates the manufacturing process and increases the expense and difficulty of manufacture. Thus, the formulation disclosed in PCT Application No. WO 98/00114, like those disclosed in European Patent Application No. 519,144 and other background art references, has the disadvantage of requiring the intermediate layer.
PCT Application No. WO 83/00435 discloses a solid dosage form, such as a capsule or tablet, containing a pharmacologically active agent coated with an anionic polymer, which is insoluble in gastric juice and in intestinal juice below pH 7. The preferred anionic polymer is a partly methyl esterified methacrylic acid polymer in which the ratio of free carboxylic groups to ester groups is about 1:2. In contrast to the present invention, Omeprazole is not disclosed as one of the active agents.
French Application No. 2,692,146 discloses stable compositions of microgranules of gastro-protected Omeprazole. The composition features a center of Omeprazole diluted in mannitol. This center is coated with an intermediate layer featuring mannitol. An enteric coating is then added over this intermediate layer. PCT Application No. WO 97/12581 discloses a formulation in which an intermediate layer between the core and an enteric coating contains silicium dioxide.
PCT Application No. WO 96/37195 discloses a formulation which lacks a subcoating layer, but which features a core containing titanium dioxide. Both the core containing Omeprazole and the enteric coating layer placed on top of the core include titanium dioxide as an ingredient. Unfortunately, titanium dioxide is only able to mask the discoloration caused by the reaction between Omeprazole and the enteric coating layer, but cannot prevent such an undesirable reaction. Thus, the disclosed formulation does not prevent the undesirable reaction between the benzimidazole derivative and the enteric coating, which is known in the art.
German Patent Application No. 196 26 045 A1 discloses a method for stabilising Omeprazole by coating small tablets or pellets, containing large amounts of mannitol, with a subcoating of Eudragit L. The subcoating of Eudragit L is neutralized, after which a final enteric coat of non-neutralized Eudragit L is applied.
A formulation of a benzimidazole derivative, such as Omeprazole, which lacks an intermediate coating layer and yet which is stable both during storage and during the passage through the stomach, would be highly desirable. Such a formulation would be simpler to manufacture and would expose the sensitive benzimidazole derivative to fewer production steps, thereby decreasing the possibility that the active compound would degrade during production. Unfortunately, such a stable benzimidazole formulation, which lacks an intermediate layer, is not currently available.
There is thus a unmet need for, and it would be useful to have, a stable benzimidazole formulation, particularly for Omeprazole which lacks an intermediate layer and yet which is stable both during storage and during the passage through the stomach.